A Hero, A Prince, and a Scoundrel
by pamspet
Summary: The newly crowned Queen of a tiny moon of the ninth realm comes to Asgard to plead for help. Her people have the gift of foresight, and she has seen the end of existence, and the one person who can save it. [Loki/OFC] Presently this may seen PWP...but i promise the plot will come. Also this is just kind of fun blowing off steam fic.
1. PROLOUGUE

**Prologue**

In a temple on a tiny moon in the ninth realm sat Xeomina daughter of the great seer Norane and her warrior husband Xano.

Xeomina's eyes were glazed over by a purple fog and her body had gone from its light blue complexion to a deep Navy. Surrounding her were legions of human like beings eyes closed and not making movement or sound almost as if they were made out of stone.

A small hum started to reverberate off of Xeomina and she began to vibrate almost indiscernibly at first then greater until her whole body seemed a blur. From this massive vibration a sphere of energy was formed surrounding Xeomina and ceased the vibration. The sphere was a purple pulsating force field and it arose taking Xeomina with it.

Fifty feet in the air she levitated unaware of her surroundings and world as she was deeply meditating and reaching across oceans of time, space, distance, and realities. Seeing everything from a blade of grass on a distant planet blowing in the stale breeze from an explosion 50 years ago; to the rain falling on the face of a child of a species long extinct; to one of several possible futures where she was married to a disgraced prince of 2 worlds and their children played around them; to another possible future where the same prince lied at her feet slain by her own hand and she crazed with bloodlust; to yet another possible future where everything from her own realm to every other universe in existence and yet to be was put out as if blowing out a candle.

With that revelation her deep purple glazed eyes turned lavender and then to a rose pink and then to clear again. Her force field bubble popped sending her plummeting to the ground and sending the energy it contained down over the statued people who now were also coming back to a state of consciousness.

As they did they were hit by a cosmic blast turning each into dust that did not scatter but seemed to float slowly in suspended gravity. Xeomina prepared for her touch down in a Warrior pose her father had taught her; she landed like a cat prepared to pounce but stood surrounded by the dust of her people with opalescent tears running down her face.

"Thank you," she told their ash "Thank you for giving your life force to the Jojani. Thank you for your sacrifice. You are heroes." She finished speaking to the emptiness that was the temple now and made her way out. Her skin ever changing shades from the darkest blue of night to the icy pale blue of her true appearance.

The temple lied at the top of a mountain she climbed down the cobbled stones from ancient times of her people when she reached the bottom an assembly of others waited for her on bended knee. "My Queen is it as foretold?"

"Not entirely, father; and please do not call me 'my queen' Mother our greatest queen in 23 centuries transcended only a week ago. I am taking my rite only as it is what is needed of me and that I was bequeathed with the blessed gift of our people." Xeomina said helping her father to his feet.

"My Mina, forever thinking of the greatness in others and never in herself." He said taking his daughter in his arms "the Holy Rite must have been devastating for you."

"It has been over 10,000 years surely there must be another way to ascend the rite without the sacrifice of a 100 innocents?" she lamented. "But that is a matter for another day…I must seek audience with the protector."

"Xeomina, that is absurd no one has gone off planet since…" Her father started in a chastising tone.

"Since the Dawning of Orleanda, I know my history father, and I know what needs to be done and what I must do…and I must seek the protector, it is the only way to save…everything." She said sounding forlorn and tired already. "I must rest, and prepare for the journey. You will stay here and rule in my stead." She explained as they walked back to the village that their castle lied in.

"I cannot rule in your stead, only the King can, you must marry before you go…" her father insisted knowing that it would delay his daughter's departure.

"No father, my other does not reside on this moon or even in this realm, you must rule, and I must leave immediately. I will leave at dawn tomorrow." She turned to one of the others following "Layean I will need all preparations made; gifts, and gowns from their pantheon, and…"

"A royal guard…" interrupted her father. "Mina you rest for your journey. Layean and I will make all the arrangements." He said sighing knowing that no protest would hold his daughter here as she was the Queen now and as hard headed as her mother, all he could do is prepare and protect her from the perils that may await her outside the shelter of their tiny forgotten moon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When dawn came Xeomina was escorted to the clearest spot in the palace surrounded by seven Royal Guards, two stewards and a hand maiden, as well as, a chest of gifts for the protectors she was about to see. Her pulse raced and she was feeling a little ill, though she showed nothing but confidence and courage to the others it terrified her that she was going off the only place she had ever known. In a moment when the beam of light comes to take her to a distant place she will have no reference besides the books she has read, and the visions she has seen. There was a thunderous boom from the sky and a beam came down and within a moment she was traveling weightless through eons of space and reality.

It was less than a minute to travel but it felt like the surge had lasted her lifetime and a few more. She stood in a circular room of gold with stars gathered all around a large man in golden armor and a golden sword stood before her "Welcome to Asgard, Queen Xeomina of the Cerulean Moon." he greeted them politely.

From behind him three men stepped forward, the man in the center she knew to be the Thor the protector of all 9 realms, to each side was one of his fabled companions Fandral & Volstagg and standing alongside of them was the Legendary Lady Sif. "Xeomina welcome, my father awaits us at the castle allow us to escort you…" he said in a deep voice that could melt any woman.

"Yes, thank you." Was all that came out, as she gave small courteous bows to the three men and a deep bow of reverence to Lady Sif.

Thor arched his eyebrow in question but stepped forward and offered his hand for the visitor to take. "it is so rare we get visitors from your home," Thor made polite conversation as he led her to the caravan of carriages awaiting "You must tell me more about your home, we know little of the wonders of it…." He said taking her hand aiding her in climbing into the floating carriage. Thor waited for Lady Sif to aboard the carriage before he and two of the Xeomina's Royal guards boarded as well.

"You flatter me Thor son of Odin, our moon is a speck of dust in the universes you protect. We are a small people of little significance, but on occasion our gifts lead to a clandestine meeting from off world. I do not believe either of us were alive the last time a Blu came to Asgard." She said smiling kindly.

Thor's heart jumped "You are very beautiful." he stated plainly breaking topic completely "you remind me of…"

"Thor son of Odin do not be taken in by the veil," Xeomina said "Women from my world have the natural protectant of the veil, I will appear to you as what you perceive to be beautiful, or that similar to what you love, you are only seeing in me what you find beautiful in another."

Thor held out his hand and caressed the side of her face "You seem so real…"

"I am real, I am just not as I appear to be…to you or anyone." Xeomina explained taking his strong hand and returning it to him.

"Can you stop it?" Lady Sif asked also gazing at her longingly.

"No it is in my skin itself, no one ever sees my true form, they only see their own mental projection of beauty and love. This is one of the many reason my people do not go off planet, especially our women, back in the Era of Seilia on our moon we would leave to other planets and moons, the women would distract while the men plundered. It was a dark time for our people, as we are not violent or thieves by nature, we were led astray by poor leadership in times of war." She looked down shamed of her ancestry "Others have come to our planet demanding us for wives, starting wars over what they considered their soul mate, which is why we have all but forbid visitors to our moon, as well."

"On your planet the women rule, then?" Thor asked still gazing at her with adoration.

"Yes, the women are the rulers, great minds, political leaders, and strategist." She answered looking out the window at the most beautiful sights she had ever gazed upon.

"And your men?" Thor said moving a strand of hair that was loose behind her ear.

"Our men, are great warriors, protectors, and providers for our people." she nodded at her guards. "They may not have the same veil as we do but they are highly regarded as well." Xeomina finished.

"My father will see you as my departed mother," Thor said and a tinge of pain could be detected in his booming voice.

"Perhaps he shall," Xeomina agreed "but I assure you I am not here to cause havoc in your beloved home, I came for help…"

"I will aid you in any way, with my life I swear…" Thor said confidently.

"Thor son of Odin you are a selfless, beautiful man who has a troubled heart… before you offer your life to the illusion of the woman you really love, you should hear all of the news and tidings I bring…" she said placing a hand on his cheek looking into his eyes squarely.

He nodded as they arrived at the palace "We are here, you are kind and wise Xeomina Queen of the Blu." he said before helping her out of the carriage. They made small talk as he showed her to the crowded grand hall where a throne sat elevated and a man in gold sat eyeing her every move.

As they approached the throne the room went quiet and everyone stared at the approaching woman with their prince. When they arrived at the grand stair case leading to the throne Thor boomed "Father, I present to you Queen Xeomina of Cerulean moon and ruler of the Blu."

Xeomina bowed deeply and rose to meet his eyes, her head cocked to the side slightly "King Odin?" she asked confused.

"Welcome to Asgard, Xeomina daughter of Norane" Odin said "we have not had a visitor from your world in 34,000 years, it is quite an honor."

"The honor is all mine your grace," Xeomina said as if on cue "Odin guardian of all 9 realms and King of Asgard, thank you for seeing me, I bring you gifts from our home, as tokens of my appreciation for your kindness." Her stewards came forward with 2 swords the blades the color of sapphires and curved and the end, the hilts were ornate with brightly spun metal that changed color as the light reflected off of it at different angles "Swords of the Sky; the blades are unbreakable, the edges will never dull, and once they are bonded with their wielder they will work for no other."

Her hand maiden came forth with a bouquet of small blossoms matching the halo crown on Xeomina's own head they were several shades of pink and purple with silver and gold lines radiating light with in them they looked like cherry blossoms embedded with an inner light. "Flowers of Veiara; these blooms will never die, never fade, and though they may look delicate are harder and more durable than any metal yet found or created."

Finally one of her guards came forward with a golden orb with purple clouds within it "And our greatest treasure a Seers glass." The room had a vibe of unsettledness as everyone shifted to see the orb. "Once it is bonded to someone it will show them secrets of this world and all worlds that only the best of our order are allowed to see. These orbs are made as a great seer dies and gives up her soul to protect those who come after them, it only happens once in a millennia. This is one of the 7 that are known to exist."

Odin eyed the orb with consideration and what could be considered a tinge of greed "You offer me great gifts Queen Xeomina, I give you my thanks now how may Asgard aid the 9th realm and the Cerulean Moon?"

"Before I ask for aid and counsel, I must ask about your son." Xeomina said eyeing the King carefully.

"Thor?" Odin asked.

Thor came up and knelt beside her "I am here my lady, Father I have sworn Xeomina my aid and hammer."

"Of course you have son, you are the protector of the realms, and have a heart of honor…" Odin beamed.

"Your other son…" Xeomina said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Loki?" Odin asked again. "My son is dead. Why do you care about him?"

Thor rose and in a pained voice said "My brother died with honor, a few moons ago Queen Xeomina." His toned suggested there would be no further questioning.

Queen Xeomina looked crest fallen she turned to her people and gave them a few orders in their native tongue before turning to Thor "You will need to clear the room, everyone except the King and your most trusted men." Thor gave her a questioning look, she then said "please Thor son of Odin what I am about to say could cause…panic?" then she looked at the King and said "Please, your grace, it is of great importance."

With a nod the room was cleared leaving only King Odin, Thor, the warriors three, Lady Sif, and the Blu contingent.

"Now, my lady speak freely." Thor said standing at the bottom of the steps alongside his father.

"Loki is not dead, but he will die honorably, in every version of the future I have seen he is a key player in both the destruction and the saving of all of our realms and all of existence." She stated plainly.

"This is lunacy, my son is dead." King Odin boomed.

"Not yet, he has more do to, his destiny is set in all futures now the path is the same the result varies, his heart is scarred. A god with a scarred heart is capable of many things good and bad…"

"We found his body…" Thor protested.

"And you trust a body of a shapeshifting trickster who loves chaos and out witting everyone? You are strong, handsome, and have a true heart Thor son of Odin but Loki is a God of deception, even to those he loves." Xeomina said and she swore she saw a glimmer of a smirk on the Kings face. "Did you retrieve the body? Did you give him a warrior's funeral?"

"No we…"

"Go, now find the source, prove me & my visions wrong…" she almost ordered "I will stay here with the King until your return, take my men they will help you." Xeomina offered.

"My queen, our orders were to stay with you at all times…" protested one of her guards.

"And I am giving you new orders, go find the body of the only God who has the knowledge to save our moon." She demanded fiercely.

Within minutes and after a few required niceties of honor Xeomina was left alone in the great hall with the King at her side. "Tell me of your visions of my son's death…" Odin said taking her hand and leading her to an ornate chair aside his throne. "I have only read about the powers the Blu women have, I would like to know what your rose eyes foretell, as you are a Goddess in your own rite Queen Xeomina."

"Rose eyes?" she looked at him deeply "King Odin tell me what you see when you look at me?"

"A beautiful women…" Odin said plainly.

"More so, what color is my hair?" she questioned looking at him deeper than before.

"Scarlett, almost matching your lips." Odin said off handedly growing impatient with her questions and gaze.

"And my skin?" she said closing the distance between them.

"Pale blue, that of the first winters morning." He said sighing at the game.

"It is you…" she said looking at him desperately "this is one of the futures I like very much Loki, I never imagined you would see my true form immediately, but you are my destiny, I should never question that."

"This is madness." He said standing up to break her gaze on him.

"My King, our time in this future is limited, let us not play games, I would never marry a fool…" she explained following him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Odin spun "Marry?!"

Before he said another word she placed her hand along his face and transmitted some of her visions to him. She showed them their love story, she showed him being banished from Asgard but finding home and a people devoted to his rule with Xeomina by his side, she showed him his children, she showed him the war, she showed him the end, and then she showed him how he was the key to their not being an end. When she was done before her stood Loki uncloaked and in shock "How?" he asked smally.

"You are my king, you can see my true form when no one else can…" she said in awe of him, and with no regard to anything else she kissed him.

Soft and sweet, it was the kind of kiss that one waits their whole life for, until Loki blasted her back across the room 100 or so feet, she hit a pillar and went unconscious. "I am so sorry my love, I just have other plans…." He said charmingly off handed and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hours later she awoke in a delightfully soft bed aching all over; she was alone except for Lady Sif who stood guard at her bedside.

"Queen Xeomina, what happened?" asked Lady Sif asked sitting on her bed and checking on the bump on her head.

"He has ran, gone to earth…" was all Xeomina said standing and then stumbling as Lady Sif caught her. "I must go after him…"

"You must rest, you are not well. Thor will find him and bring him home, to come to justice." Lady Sif said with strong conviction "Now what happened?"

"I took a risk, showed him the future, and his importance in it, and he fled." Xeomina said plainly only showing a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"You knew it was him the whole time? Why did you not alert us?" Sif ordered from her.

"I was not sure until everyone had left, and instead of continuing the charade, I…" Xeomina finally sat back down and stared at Lady Sif "I made a mistake, I tried to push him too far much too quickly…" she sighed and her voice took on a deeper raspier tone "Honestly I thought this was the reality where he kidnapped me… I had him cornered; it is my fault he escaped. My apologies."

"What you did was not very wise, but it was brave," Sif said and moved some of her falling locks away from her face. Leaving her fingers tangled in her hair and Mina's face cradled in her hand.

"This is the one where you kidnap me…" Mina smiled before closing the distance between them and kissing the visage of Lady Sif. This kiss was unlike the other, it was not sweet, it was not gentle…it was hunger. The dam was being broken, Mina wrapped her arms around Sif's neck, scooted into her lap straddling her waist, and two strong arms held her close.

No words were exchanged just moans and grunts which came out in Loki's real voice. They ravaged each other's mouths for what seemed like hours before breaking free to breathe. As she panted Loki pillaged all available flesh available; Mina's neck, collar bone, shoulders and he began a trail lower down to the neckline of her bodice and nibbling on the heaving flesh there before going back up and finding a particularly sensitive spot between her ear and collar bone and playfully biting it.

"How long do we have?" she panted through heavily lidded eyes running her hands through his hair and grasping his shoulders trying to will themselves to be closer.

"All the time in the world…" he said looking into her pink eyes.

She tried to think but her need for him made her weak, she kissed him again and let the danger of the worlds she knew to be coming melt away on his lips. Loki laid her down and aligned himself to her side giving him access to her silk draped body. His hands slid up and down the light fabric feeling her heat underneath.

His hand hooked under her knee and brought it up to wrap around his hip and he again trailed down her neck with sweet kisses. "You are beautiful, and mine…" he said as he nibbled her ear.

"Always…yours…" she breathed heavily. Trying to touch him but the clothes of his home world were entirely too thick and fastened. "How do your people ever undress…" she lamented "I want our flesh to become one."

"Why Queen Mina, that is very forward for a Blu seer." He laughed as he unbuttoned his overcoat and loosened the ties of his tunic.

"Where are we?" she asked prying her eyes off of him for the first time and looking at the door.

"Don't you know?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I fear I do…" she said looking at him both apologetically and hungrily. "Did you set a guard at the base of the stairs and at the door as your brother?"

Loki smiled "you do know…" but he was interrupted by her kiss. Tears streamed down her face as she ripped the clothes from him and shimmied her gown up. "Patience darling…." was all he managed to say before she was on top of him unlacing his breeches.

"We do not have the luxury of time, my love." She said easing him free of his pants and giving him a few reverent strokes before lowering herself on to him. She winced as he was fully seethed inside her "Your brother will find us soon and try to imprison both of us, we cannot escape…"she gasped as he grabbed her hips and worked himself into her gently "we can only become one and married in the eyes of Cerulean…" she moaned as she began to move her hips kiss him again.

"You are mine, now." She said unsnapping the pins holding her dress together and it fell like a stream of water down showing her whole body to her beloved. "Loki, do you want this?" she said as she arched her back and rode him harder.

"Oh, yes," he grunted out turning her over, driving into her body as she wrapped her legs around him.

She bit her lip as her pleasure came to a crescendo. Her whole body began to hum and her skin started to change colors; the pigment of her skin began to dance like looking like an ocean wave. "My King!" she shouted as his crescendo came and he filled her. A burst of energy bolted out of her sweeping through the room and across the castle.

"What was that?" he asked panting as he lay by her breast.

"That was the Jojani, excepting our vows." She smiled as she petted his face.

"Vows?" he paused from kissing her cooling flesh and looked at her.

"Yes, you are my King now," she said sighing with pleasure "Unfortunately, the energy that just assaulted the castle will have sent them into…" she looked at Loki "How do Asgardians say Lovilieate?" she saw that he needed more than that "Passion obsession…"

"I don't think we have a word for that, so everyone in the castle is obsessed with passion right now?" Loki questioned crawling back on top of her and kissing her neck.

"It is hard to explain…" she said kissing him back and rubbing against him feeling him grow stiff at her warmth "You know what you just did to me how I… Lovilieate, and then you Lovilieate…"

A knowing look came across Loki's face, "the whole castle just felt that too?"

"Yes…some may have died…not all minds can stand the Jojani using them." She sighed and looked at him sorrowfully "I am sorry My King I did not mean to hurt any of your people…"

"Do not worry about it love," he said easing into her again.

She sighed and clenched her muscles as she began to move her core and give him full access to her "Oh my King…" she moaned rolling on top of his and raising her hands grinding down on him making her and him groan in pleasure.

He held her to him as he rose to his knees and began to pump into her in earnest sucking and kissing her breast as she tangled her fingers in his hair and screamed his name.

Her body was starting to hum again and he could feel his body doing the same but he could not stop he could not pry himself from her sweet flesh even as they floated off of the bed and rolled on the ceiling continuing their passionate dance.

He bit down on her nipple and his hand gently messaged her most sensitive spots and he buried himself deep within her she screamed and another bolt of energy surged through the castle and they fell onto the bed breaking it beneath them, they however, did not stop.

Three more times their love making caused the bolt of Lovileate to surge across the castle before Thor, Mina's Guard, the warriors three, and Lady Sif broke the doors of the room down. Each froze seeing a very different sights.

Mina's guard reacted first sinking to their knees looking down and waiting for their queen.

Thor stood there with a dry mouth watching the beautiful Xeomina who had a striking resemblance to Jane Foster being ravaged by a topless and sexually furried Lady Sif. Fandral saw two Lady Sif's ravaging each other, Volstagg his wife being ravaged by Sif, and Sif saw herself ravaging a mix of Thor and Fandral.

The two people on the floor next to the broken bed, chairs, and table paid no attention to the people who had just entered the room. The Lovilieate had done it's maddening magic and had made Loki and Mina part of a never ending and always darker symphony, blind to anyone or anything around them.

Mina's screamed out "Own me my King…My god…my…" her words froze and Loki delved deeper and faster into her flesh causing the hum to start again.

"Yes my Queen!" Loki yelled as Thor and the others watched Lady Sif roll over the other woman and thrust against her wildly screaming "You are mine!" as a bolt of golden light rose from them and shot out.

As it hit each of them they each became very dizzy with pleasure and Fandral hit the ground twitching and calling out for Sif. When Thor recovered from the spell he bellowed "ENOUGH!"

Both Loki (as Sif) and Mina looked at him then. Mina was the only one to look ashamed though. She quickly fumbled for her dress but ended up with the sheet and hid her body from view Loki however rolled on to his side and rested his head on his hand, allowing every inch of Lady Sif to be seen. "Hello Brother…" he said in his normal tone "Like the new look?"

"What have you done?" Thor asked angrily.

"I have just bedded my new bride, and queen…" Loki said confidently changing from Sif to Thor putting his now large hand on Mina's thigh "she was magnificent…much better than anything you will have with that human."

The real Thor seethed with anger as he grabbed his brother by the neck and lifted him off the ground "Do not say her name! I mourned for you!" he bellowed shaking Loki like a rag doll.

"No please," Mina stood up and placed her hand on Thor's face transferring her visions unto him.

Thor slowly lowered Loki to the ground and loosened his grip. Staring blankly at Loki his eyes filled with tears.

Loki looked at Mina questionably "What are you showing him, love? Be sure to show him where I am worshipped and I save everything and one including him…" Loki teased and kissed her shoulder.

Mina took her other hand and placed it upon Loki's face and connected both brothers to her visions. First was the life Jane Foster would have, if Thor were to remain in it: she was old, alone, suffering, and driven mad mumbling to herself in an nursing home calling out for him and when he arrived to share the last moments of her life, he flooded the nursing home killing many with his wailing and sorrow.

The next was Jane's life with him never returning to her side: she was sad for a bit, then angry for a bit longer, then she moved on, dated men who were not gods, she got married, had children, she died in a bed surrounded by loved ones and though he still showed up to say goodbye she looked at him with reverence and thanked him as she kissed his hand and died peacefully.

The next was Thor's life with Jane, he was constantly fighting for their love with everyone and when he won and went to earth the 9 realms devolved into chaos and his father died in battle calling his name. Then Thor's life without Jane, he was heartbroken for a few decades but then he met another goddess from a planet in the 7th realm who maddened him beyond reason and finally they kissed and it fast forwarded into children and a long happy life together.

Then it went to another life without Jane where Sif found him one night drunk and alone and comforted him, he broke her heart and she went to a far realm to be guardian there leaving Thor alone and missing the one female in his life that he could count on beyond his mother. He went to find her in great peril and saved her. It fast forwarded again and their where children and happiness and all of Asgard cheered at the birth of his first son.

Then it changed to Loki and how he was the key to all of the worlds in all 9 realms not falling to ashes. Then, because her mind could never stop itself, it was Loki sitting surrounded by not only his children but Thor's as well. Loki was and teaching them the history of Asgard as Odin once taught them when they were just boys Mina walked in round as ever with a new child growing and gave all of them treats, kissed Loki gently and waddled off.

Lastly there was the end. The end of all if the brothers did not stop their squabbles and work together. As she finished the last vision Mina removed her hands and stumbled falling back.

One of her guards was there to catch her "My queen, you spend too much of your Koaili for these outsiders."

Loki was the first to recover from what she had shown him as it was not the first time she had instilled her visions in him. He began a highly witty quip but was caught off guard by Mina's unconscious body in her guards arms "What is wrong with her?"

"She shares her life force with you, the Jojani drains her." Said the guard rising caring his queen in his arms.

Loki took Mina from the guard and held her close to him, he was going to question the guard further but this was when Thor recovered from the visions and he demanded "Arrest my brother, what has happened to Queen Xenomina?"

"You will not arrest me or take Mina from me…" Loki said giving an arrogant smile "As the King of Cerulean, I have the guest right, and my Queen needs her rest, she has shared too much."

Thor chuckled and said "King? Your queen?" he stepped forward eyeing his brother "You are false brother, you had your wedding night, but not a wedding." Thor firmly gripped Loki's shoulder when two of the queen's guards stepped between them. He looked dismayed as they took aggressive stances and Loki smirked ryely at him.

"In the Blu culture if the Jojani accepts your vow, you are wed." Loki's smile got bigger as he took step back. "You walked in on our wedding vows brother," he turned and laid Mina down on the bed kissing her temple lightly "My people are…lovers."

Thor did not rise to Loki's taunts though he wanted to, he addressed the guards, "That is not your king, he bedded the Queen falsely, with trickery and deceit, you cannot take that as your cultures vows, surely the queen will agree when she awakens."

"Our queen shared the Koaili with you both, you saw her chosen future, is Loki our King?" one of the guards asked Thor.

"Yes, but he has deceived her…" Thor started.

"The Jojani, accepted their vows, the Jojani does not accept lies." Said the other guard finalizing the disagreement.

Thor seethed "Where have you put our real father?!" acquiescing on the arrest.

"You will find him in my old cell, I have seen that he has been well taken care of…" Loki smirked, "it will be good to see him in better spirits when I introduce him to my new wife." And then he beamed.

Thor yelled at all the guards to make sure no one but he entered this room. He then turned to Loki "I hope you do not disappoint Queen Xeomina as you have your family. She has put all her faith in you. She expects you to be who I know you can be, but she does not know the pain your deceit can cause…" he looked at the unconscious object of his affection laying just barely covered. "I will honor your guest rite until she is better, then you… you both must go. Father will be furious."

Loki beamed as Thor turned to leave "…and Brother?" Thor turned still fuming "We will need a new bed." He said winking.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Thor slammed the doors leaving Loki, Mina, and the guards alone, the guards knelt begrudgingly "My King, how can we be of service to you."

"Tell me more of what ails my wife, and what the Jojani drain does to her." He said.

Loki listened to their answers intently, and asked more questions about their culture, he would need to know whom he would rule after all.

When he felt he had a cursory knowledge of the situation he sent them out to be watch and let him know if anyone approached.

He then laid beside Mina head resting on his hands behind his neck, a victorious smile affixed on his face as he began to scheme. Mina rolled over and rested on his chest and if possible, his smile grew. She would indeed make a good pawn in all of his plans, and her body and the pleasure it would bring him a rather praiseworthy bonus to his newly forming strategies.

Later that night Mina awoke draped in the finest warm furs on a new bed Loki standing in the open doors of the balcony in a deep forest green silk robe that gently wafted in the wind from outside.

A very sensual soft moan came from her lips as she looked at his profile as he looked over his shoulder at her rustling "Which future did you choose, my King?"

"You have seen them all haven't you." he grinned taking her image in, the way her skin contrasted the white furs on the bed and how her scarlet hair looked like a wound across the white perfection of the bedding.

"I have…" she looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "I only showed you a few, but I know them all. The true curse of the vision is realizing which one you are in too late."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Any one where you stop fighting our destiny… The ones that you convince yourself that when we become one it is for your bodily pleasure and not what was meant to be are too…artless, for what we will do with each other." she said sauntering over appreciating the way his eyes surveyed her every inch and movement. "In all futures but one the next 3 days are the same for us…" she kissed his neck, his breath came heavier, and a small groan escaped his chest.

"Am I to guess?" he breathed letting her open his robe and push herself plush with his body feeling a small electric jolt wrap them in invisible ropes.

"I can't share everything…spoilers." She teased in his ear nibbling it slightly.

"Oh my dear Mina," Loki shivered "I have plans for your mind, body and soul that you could not possibly foretell" he said dipping to kiss the spot beneath her ear making her shudder in kind "but for tonight, tonight I plan to make you scream my name so loudly it will haunt Asgard for years. The pleasure I will give you will be legend the 9 realms have never seen."

A satisfied sexual chuckle came from Mina's mouth "Yes my King…and the way the Jojani works through us will level this castle and everyone in it." Her voice got deeper and even a bit of evil crept in it "No one tells my King where he can rule, I can give you all the realms my dearest, if that is what you desire…"

Loki gave this new depth of Mina a very surprised and appreciative glance "Now I desire, your muscles clenched around my seethed cock, then we will talk about ruling the realms." He said lifting her by the ass.

Mina wrapped her legs around her king as his hardness found her soft wetness immediately and delved in. He pumped slowly making her mew for more. He held her in place as he walked towards the bed.

"No" she panted as her hips swerved on his hardness "take me to the balcony" he looked at her with question in his eyes "show your home you are my king!" she said clenching him tighter.

"Oh you will be fun…" he said biting her neck and walking to the balcony setting her on the ledge and plunging in her harder and faster as she clung to him crying his name.

Below the guards did their best to ignore the sounds coming from above and the people that would stop and watch their prince plowing into their image of beauty.

Mina started to shiver and quake as Loki's strokes became deeper and faster using one of his hands to massage her clit as he pounded into her. "My King, I am going to…" he covered her mouth in a kiss and he made his next few strokes hard carrying her over to an Loviate that transcended down leveling everyone in the courtyard below.

When they stopped kissing he gave an evil grin "I think they need one more to appreciate our power, love, what do you think?"

Mina was still recovering but could not bear the thought of her lover not deep inside of her. "Yes…" she breathed, "let's collapse the whole city with our love."

He chuckled hauntingly "you are fit to be my wife." He said pulling out and smirking at her whimper. He spun her bending her over the ledge and entered her from behind driving into her violently chasing his own pleasure.

She arched her back coming back up flush against his chest grinding onto him whispering into his ear "You fuck almost good enough to be a King"

The emasculative sentiment wreaked havoc on Loki's ego and sex drive, his thrust became relentless lifting her off the ground and making Mina grasp the ledge and cling to Loki so she did not tumble over the edge. "You rapturous whore, I am your King and the best fuck you will ever know." With each word, he punctuated with an intensely hard thrust.

She spasmed around him and quaked with anticipation of her next orgasm, and with one more powerful thrust they both came together sending a bolt of golden light across the courtyard knocking over by standards and as well as the palace guards.

Loki and Mina panted catching their breath and laughed at twitching, drooling people below touched by madness from the after effects of their lovemaking.

As their hysteria subsides, they stood there wrapped in each other looking down on the rest of Asgard "Will you miss it here?" She asked softly.

"Ruling one realm is as good as another..." he answered off handedly pulling her back into their room & pouring himself a cup of wine, he asked with his eyebrows if she would like some and she shook her head.

"I could, if you desire, help you conquer all you seek." She said, "You would not be the adopted son & the disgrace of the Allfather, you would be revered, worshipped, loved by all."

He turned to look at her, dripping with amusement, "you have known me less than a day, we are already married by your world's laws, now you are offering me the nine realms..." he smiled ryely "do you trust me?"

"Trust is such a complex sentiment," she cooed as she ate the grapes from a platter on the table "May I let you in on a secret?"

"All of them..." he replied giving her an innocent smirk hopping on to the bed and resting his head on the ornate headboard.

"My people..." she began but was interrupted by a tsking sound from Loki which made her smirk, he was the power hungry ambitious man she craved for these many years

"OUR people," she over annunciated and Loki's imperceptible nod told her she could continue "have been segregated for far too long. We stay on our moon, reluctant to leave because of the veil & the havoc it can bring to ourselves and other worlds. We are stuck on that tiny moon when we can expand; rule all the ones around us. Our women are strong charismatic leaders our men fiercely trained warriors and yet we sit...spoiling, waiting for something we are not allowed to do. My reign..." again the tsking sound "our reign shall end that."

"Power hungry minx, are we?" Loki teased.

She approached the foot of the bed and crawled up to him letting her body graze against his own. His he look of amusement teased all of her senses, when she made it to his ear she whispered "insatiable minx to you."

"Again?" He gleamed "how will we ever rule the realms if we never leave our chambers?" Mina snickered to an unknown joke as she laid beside him resting her head and hand on his chest "more ambitious secrets?"

"No, I just realized you do not know about the Binding." She smiled wickedly.

"Binding?" He looked down at her taking her hand and gently kissing her fingertips. "Another Blu tradition of marriage? Must we go to your famed temple of light and bind our hands for the Jojani, or send out fuck bolt across it, or something of the like?"

Her smile grew as he tried to piece together what little he knew of her home and what he had learned from her this day. "Not, precisely...I think this secret I shall keep to surprise you when we get back to Blu."

"Spoilers?" He teased.

"I think one year in the Blu sky palace to not crumble our planet might spoil you..."

"A year?!" Loki's tone was anything but pleased.

"Yes, are you worried about your stamina? Did I choose the right Asgardian?" She shot back hurt from his displeasure. She was still trying to work out which future she was in, and it was making her dizzy.

"You dare question..." he seethed rolling over pinning her down holding her hands above her head "I am the only Asgardian that can please you. I am your king and your destiny. You are mine...and no other will possess you as I have. You have foretold my victory..." Mina squirmed beneath him rubbing her soft skin on his and spreading her legs and made the same tsking noise he made earlier. "Oh no it will be MY victory, and you will be lucky enough to watch my glory."

He kissed her violently entering her with fast need of release. She moaned lifting her hips to receive him fully moving with him. As she swerved her hips with his plunges into her, he closed his eyes and loosened his grip on her arms lost in the rapture of her flesh, this allowed Mina to break free, and she locked her legs around him, and with a huge effort sprung up and rolled them over so she was on top.

She changed the pace now that she had the control; she would slowly glide herself up and down never letting Loki be completely seethed in her. Mina flexed her muscles locking him in place making his face contort with the excruciating pleasure he was feeling and torture of not being able to continue his race for release.

He put his hands on her hips trying to regain control of the pace thrusting upwards, but she anticipated this and slowed her decent and countered his movements.

"Do you feel that pull? That connection? Under your need to fill me and claim me more, that pulse of the Jojani begging for you to burry yourself in me and never stop..." she said in a raspy needy tone fighting to control her own need for him to conquer her "that feeling is 100 stronger on our moon." She said allowing roses in the pleasure of full penetration.

Her breath caught in her mouth but she continued, "The lay lines of the Jojani are hypnotic on Blu, 9 realms away and you can still feel it imagine what it will be like when you're surrounded by it."

Through his intense ecstasy, he gave a derisive laugh, finally using his strength to overpower Mina and pinned her against the headboard her legs still wrapped around him. He again increased the pace driving them both ever closer to the edge.

"No my dear," he breathed grabbing her hips and pressing her hard into the headboard as she gave a whimper of pain, "that is what it feels like to fuck a god."

He punctuated the statement by increasing his speed beyond mortal capability, rendering them both incapable of speech beyond cries and growls. The next minutes felt like hours as they fucked each other relentlessly kissing roughly, biting, and Mina left bright scratch marks down his pail back as she clung to him.

This time when they came together, the bolt of energy did not go outward it echoed within them paralyzing them with pleasure. Each shook and twitched with such extreme pleasure their breath and screams paused in their chests. Loki's forehead rested on hers as they spasmed. Pulses races as the full body constant multiple orgasm washed over them repeatedly.

When Mina felt, she could take no more, her legs dropped dangling as she closed her eyes rested her head in the nook between Loki's shoulder & neck wrapped her arms around him for support weeping with overwhelmtion. Loki dutifully kept hold of the headboard holding both of them up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours both regained a form of consciousness slowly. Loki wrapped his arms around Mina and slowly laid them down...which was not hard because both were limp with exhaustion.

"Mina...what was that?" He whispered in her hair.

"Did you like it?" She asked softly not moving.

"How could I not?" He chuckled at the absurdity of the question.


End file.
